1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectroscopy module for dispersing light to detect the light.
2. Related Background of the Invention
There is known such a conventional spectroscopy module described in, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H04-294223, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-354176, and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-243444. Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H04-294223 has described a spectroscopy module which is provided with a supporting body through which light is allowed to transmit, an incident slit portion through which light is made incident into the supporting body, a concave diffraction grating that disperses the light made incident into the supporting body to reflect the light, and a diode that detects the lights dispersed and reflected by the concave diffraction grating.